


Black and Blue

by RyblemError



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Aëzōre is AloneTraveler or Alone, Einin is Most Likely Going to Be Einin, F/M, Tinte is Lonely, Zëtozar is Going to Be Referred to As Selozar or Selo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyblemError/pseuds/RyblemError
Summary: Zëtozar, a captive of Aëzōre, finds himself to be very lonely in the Steel Room.He's only let out a couple times a month; so he takes advantage of it.This time, he meets a new being who's scared for her life.She's locked up in another room next to Zëtozar, weeping.Meanwhile, Aëzōre is planning something evil for the both of them.Something morbid...





	1. Unusual Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> See End Notes for what the reader looks like.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (The names got messed up and I don't know why. The spacing in them is weird.)

*^*?!?*^*

 

Him.

 

That…. Being.

 

He was evil.

 

After what he did to his captives, everyone knew he was insane.

 

He wasn’t to be trusted.

 

But he forces everyone to serve him.

 

Nobody knew his good side, or if he even had one.

 

Everyone knew he watches endlessly.

 

Watching everyone, everything.

 

His abuse is nonstop.

 

His power is endless it seems.

 

Well, that’s what they thought, at least.

  
  


*^* Z ëtozar’s PoV *^*

 

_ Ah, Finally! Today’s the day!  _ Z ëtozar thought to himself. 

 

He was trapped in the Steel Room for a good amount of time, just sitting there, weeping. 

 

But now he was free to do what he wanted, as long as it didn’t interfere with the Emperor.

 

He had to abide by the captive rules; 1) Do NOT, under any circumstances, talk to the Emperor. 2) Don’t try to escape. The Emperor has eyes  _ everywhere _ . 3) Respect your authority.

 

Z ëtozar quickly learned those three rules when he first arrived. 

 

_ Before I was taken, I had a good life. But now, I’m suffering _ .  _ Ah, well, there’s no going back to those days.  _

 

He was violently taken out of his thoughts as a Guardian pulled him out of the Steel Room. 

 

He glared at  Z ëtozar, baring his teeth. 

 

Z ëtozar shuddered with disgust, looking away.

 

Oh, how he hated everything here.

 

*^* TimeSkip For 5 Minutes Brought to You By ULEANRA (rip) *^* 

 

_ Fresh air!  _

 

For once,  Z ëtozar was happy. 

 

He could finally breathe correctly.

 

He was enjoying being outside, then he heard a screech from inside.

 

Then silence.

 

He got up in a hurry, (he was sitting down on a rock), and rushed over to the entrance of the holding quarters. 

 

_ The Emperor! Shit! _

 

He quickly scrambled behind the large doors, in hopes to not be seen.

 

Luckily, he wasn’t.

 

The Emperor strolled outside like nothing happened.

 

But, clearly, something had.

 

Z ëtozar peeked out from behind the door, glancing in the direction the Emperor was going. 

 

He was heading over to the old watchtower that was used in the War.

 

Z ëtozar decided it was safe to go inside and to see what had happened.  

 

He ran as fast as he could, not wanting to be caught.

 

When he was behind the holding rooms, his breaths caught in his chest.

 

He bent over and tried to regenerate his energy.

 

His breathing was finally controlled so he went inside all the rooms, checking them. 

 

There were many rooms; twenty in fact.

 

And, of course, what had happened was in the very back.

 

It was a room called the Obsidian Room. 

 

It was named that because, years ago, the Emperor before  Aëz ō re used the room for smelting Beryllium and obsidian. He then covered the walls with the substance he created.

 

It was the strongest smelt known to Petramians. 

 

The door, unlike the normal ones that had parallel bars going up, had crosshatched bars.

 

Z ëtozar was held in the Steel Room; about twelve rooms down. 

 

Now, these rooms were  _ huge _ but the doors were small and spread apart.

 

So, in order to travel from room one to room twenty, it would take ten minutes or more. 

 

So  Z ëtozar was five minutes from the new captive.

 

When he arrived, he stopped before the door to the Obsidian Room.

 

He could hear weeping and it sounded like a… girl?

 

He peeked inside and saw a pitch black creature in the corner. 

 

It reminded him of when he had first came when he was hopeless.

 

It saddened him to think the Emperor was still carrying in fugitives. 

 

It made him furious.

 

He wanted to kill the Emperor.

 

Maybe if he….

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that the captive had stopped crying. 

 

Z ëtozar couldn’t figure out if they are a girl or a boy. 

 

They were staring at him, tears running down their face. 

 

Well, now that he had a good look at them, he didn’t think they were watery tears.

 

It was black and shiny.

 

It looked almost like… ink?

 

_ ‘No, that couldn’t be. Nobody on this planet could have inky tears,’  _ Z ëtozar thought.

 

They whimpered and looked away.

 

Z ëtozar instantly felt bad.

 

_ ‘They probably think I’m here to torture them.’ _

 

He whispered an apology and they turned and looked at him.

 

And he looked at them.

 

Now that  Z ëtozar had seen them fully, he could tell that they, indeed, had ink tears. 

 

In fact, all of their body was ink; black and shiny.

 

They had other features too, like two horns on the top of their head, spikes coming from their back to their chest, and frills on the sides of their head and shoulders.

 

He was amazed that this entity was here.

 

He had never seen their kind before, and he was curious to find out.

 

First, before anything of that sort, he had to gain their trust.

 

And that could be challenging. 

 

But right now, he was going to introduce himself.

 

“Um, hullo. I’m  Z ëtozar or Selozar. Who are you?” he said awkwardly.

 

“πτώμα μελανιού”

 

What came out of their mouth was not Petramian, to be sure, and it was not anything he had heard before.

 

“Do you speak… Petramian?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“What language did you just speak?”

 

“Greek. I’m fluent in it.”

 

“Oh, uh I don’t know that language. Is there a name I can call you that’s Petramian?”

 

“Yes. Tinte.”

 

“Ok, Tinte, I’m  Z ëtozar.”

 

They laughed and it was the most majestic sound Selozar had ever heard.

 

“You already said that,  Z ëtozar.”

 

“Oh! Uh yeah. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“So…. How did you get here?”

 

“Oh it’s a long story….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D8aCJ1sWkAAgU1b.jpg:large  
> (InkCorpse)
> 
> InkCorpse drawn my me. 
> 
> Check out my Social Media!  
> https://twitter.com/InkCorpse11  
> https://curiouscat.me/EmuThePhoenix  
> https://www.deviantart.com/austinandody
> 
> Have a fantabulous day!  
> ~Emu


	2. Allegory of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of sorts that leads to the beginning... of the end.

*^* 3rd Person*^*

“Eleven years ago, my people thrived on ταρτάριος, that is, Tartarean. We were happy, alive. Then it all changed. Life was no longer.. All things were no longer. Except me. I was terrified, alone, scared, and on the run. I ran for my life. I didn’t know what happened. Nobody did because nobody was alive.  _ ανόητες ηλίθιοι επιλογές. _ ”

 

Zëtozar questions the last Greek sentence.

“It means nothing, ignore it.” 

 

“Uh, ok….”

 

They resume their story. “I ran and ran for what seemed like days. I didn’t stop. I don’t run out of… what do you call it?” They paused, struggling to think what the word was.  

 

“Stamina?”

 

“Yes, yes, that’s what it is. Thank you… Selozar. Can I call you that?”

 

“Sure!” He said that way to loud for his liking. His eyes went wide in shock when he looked outside the door; a Guardian was coming! He scrambled to the edge of the room, but to no avail. Thick, ample arms latched onto  Zëtozar and strangled him. He struggled against the colossal Guardian, but again, failed. Eventually, but not without putting up a fight, Zëtozar had no energy left. The Guardian squeezed him one last time and he went limp. 

 

Tinte was watching the scene laid out in front of them the whole time, and did not know what to do. When Zëtozar went limp, she put her hands over her mouth, as to muffle the shriek. She watched helplessly while the Guardian dragged Zëtozar to his cell. 

 

*^*  Tinte’s POV  *^*

When he was officially gone, black tears threatened to escape, but she wiped them away.

 

_ What the hell are you doing, μελάνι!? You shouldn't be crying over a boy you JUST met! Get it together!  _

 

Thoughts invaded her mind, causing her to space out and eventually fall asleep with the mysterious boy she just met on her mind. 

 

Little did she know… a certain “mysterious” boy couldn’t fall asleep due to the thoughts of her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on~  
> Deviant Art ~ https://www.deviantart.com/austinandody  
> Twitter ~ https://twitter.com/InkCorpse11  
> PixelArt ~ https://www.pixilart.com/emuthephoenix

**Author's Note:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D8aCJ1sWkAAgU1b.jpg:large  
> (InkCorpse)
> 
> InkCorpse drawn my me. 
> 
> Check out my Social Media!  
> https://twitter.com/InkCorpse11  
> https://curiouscat.me/EmuThePhoenix  
> https://www.deviantart.com/austinandody
> 
> Have a fantabulous day!  
> ~Emu


End file.
